


Stay

by CraftRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftRose/pseuds/CraftRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a moment in that tent...a moment she'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot! Okay, so this is kind of a merger between Warmth and Tell Me. Warmth is posted on FF and Tell Me is posted on AFF (under my old username "Nocturne"). For some reason, I'm fascinated by the idea of Harry and Hermione "crossing the line" during their time alone in Book 7. I've written like four fics dealing with that alone haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!

"Have we run out of Pumpkin Juice?" asked Harry, rubbing the fatigue from his eyes. It was early in the morning. The pale glow of twilight still enveloped the English sky.

Hermione rummaged through the contents of her beaded handbag, allowing the gentle  _clink_  of empty bottles to answer her friend's question. He sighed with resignation, lowering onto the flat rock next to hers. It was his turn to keep watch.

"Get some  _re_ -rest," he yawned. "I'll wake you up when it's time to go."

She opened her palms to the campfire. "In a bit."

"In a bit?" he repeated. "You've been out here all night. Aren't you tired?"

"I am, but I was hoping we could talk first."

"About?"

Her eyes darted to the locket dangling from his neck. Slytherin's locket. "I think it's time I held onto that," she carefully suggested.

There was a trace of resistance behind his eyes. "Maybe tomor-"

" _Harry_ ," she softly admonished. "No."

Because the locket doubled as a horcrux, there was a vein of danger to it. A sinister energy of sorts. Harry was already bound to it. She could see it in him, in the way his throat clenched. He didn't want to take it off. A trickle of sweat rolled down the side of his face and clung to his chin. It was never this bad, she realized, but she waited nonetheless.

Seconds turned into minutes, before the moment was over.

Harry removed the locket and buried his face in his hands, once he was free of it. Gentle tremors ran the length of his spine. He was shaking.

"It's okay," Hermione cooed, scooting closer to him. "I'm right here with you."

"What's happening to me..." he deplored.

She rubbed his back in slow, vertical strokes. "You're tired. You haven't had a proper night's rest in months. That's all."

"That's  _not_  all," he argued, breathing heavily. "You don't understand."

It was the hardest thing in the world, to watch him fall apart, but she had to remain strong. "Help me to understand," she spoke, comfortingly.

There was a brief silence, before he did. "I...I can hear his voice sometimes," Harry explained, lodging the nerves down his esophagus. "I can feel him around me, whispering to me, digging his claws into my brain…"

She could see it. She could feel it in the way he breathed and blinked, and spoke as though there were another... listening to every word. He was traumatized. Piece by piece, her heart broke for him. If she could have, she would have relieved him of the burden, but there was no such magic.

"Come..." Hermione voiced. "I'll help you to bed."

Though reluctant to leave, he abided.

Inside the tent, she helped him to the bottom bunk and unlaced his boots for him. Harry opened his mouth to object, but the words didn't come out. Once she was done, she set his boots to the side and muffled a yawn with the back of her hand. Though she was exhausted, she was more than willing to sacrifice a couple hours of rest for him.

A few minutes later, she turned to leave.

Harry sucked in. " _Wait,_ " he uttered. "Don't..."

The tent flaps rippled back and forth, as a strong wind blew through the camp. Hermione stood there, mid-step, back turned to the bunk bed.

"I have to," were the first words to come out. "There are Snatchers in these woods."

"We're invisible to them," he reasoned. "You know we are."

It was true. There was a disillusionment charm over their campsite, camouflaging them from intruders and everything that went bump in the night.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I just...I don't want to be alone..."

Something about the way he said it, hit close to home. She closed her eyes and held it in. "Neither do I."

There wasn't much debate left. By their own accord, her legs turned around and brought her to the bottom bunk. Harry shifted back, making room for her on the small, twin mattress, and draping the covers over her, as she climbed in.  _Just ten minutes_ , she told herself.  _Just until he falls asleep._

Gradually, her eyelids began to droop.

* * *

Hours later, the sound of rain woke her up.

It was pouring  _hard_ , and would certainly have flooded into the tent, had it not been for the weather charms Hermione put in place. She opened her eyes, remembering that she'd left a pair of trainers outside.  _They're probably drenched now. And the fire is out. Joy._ Disoriented from her sleep, and the strange dreams she had, it took a moment for the girl to find her bearings. With one eye fully open, she tossed one look at the time on her watch. It was a noon, which meant she overslept by about six hours.

_Well, that's perfect._

Genuinely surprised that a band of Snatchers hadn't invaded the campsite and taken them hostage, Hermione shifted on the mattress a little, only then realizing Harry was still fast asleep and that his head was nestled to the nape of her neck. He was breathing softly. She could feel it, through her top and down the length of her back. Each breath he took, was like music to her ears. After months of insomnia, he found his rest. As did she.

_If I move, I'll wake him up._

Hermione would have loved nothing more than to sink into the mattress and drift back into sleep, but she couldn't leave the campsite unattended. There  _were_  enemies around the corner. If she didn't see to Harry's protection, no one would. It was just the two of them now. With that constant worry in the forefront of her mind, she gently lifted the covers off of her body and slid one leg down the side of the bed, before a faint voice interrupted her movements.

" _Stay_ ," he murmured, heartbreakingly. " _Please stay._ "

There was so much need in his voice, so much agony. By that point, she couldn't move even if she wanted to, because his arm was around her, drawing her closer to him, flush against his body.

Her chest contracted. She felt him, firm on the small of her back. Part of her wondered if he realized it, if he  _knew_  she could feel him there.  _Of course he knows, you idiot. He's sensitive right now._ Seeking an answer regardless, she shifted a little, inspiring a husky groan from him, as though he liked it. For reasons she didn't quite understand, the notion of that, of bringing him pleasure, drove her into doing it again, and again, and again. So many times, that his arm tightened, halting her movements.

A fierce blush coloured her cheeks in thinking she'd crossed the line, but those worries were swept aside the moment she was rolled onto her back and the moment his lips came crashing down on hers. Unprepared for it, she whimpered breathlessly. Her body turned rigid.  _I'm not Ginny_ , was the first thing to cross her mind.  _And he's not Ron,_ was the second. Despite that, she soon found her bearings, vaguely aware that he was on top of her now. She whimpered again, when he used his teeth to gently tug on her bottom lip, awakening something in her that she didn't know existed.  _I wonder if he kisses Ginny this way._ A surprising jolt of jealousy went through her, at the thought of it. Determined to forget, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips feverishly.

It appeared he liked that, as he quickly wove his fingers through her hair and moaned hard into her mouth, almost possessively.  _No, he definitely doesn't kiss her this way._ Somewhere along the line, he pulled back to take his shirt off and she watched him. Although he was strong and lean, their journey left him significantly thinner than she remembered. It must have showed on her face, the concern and the unrest, because he quickly reclaimed her in another kiss. This one was slower, deeper. She kissed back longingly, feeling his ache between her legs as she unconsciously opened them for him.

_God, it's so hot in here. Why is it so hot in here?_

Hermione wiggled beneath him, trying to free herself of the layers. A soft gasp escaped her lips, as he grabbed handfuls of her top and tore it down the middle. She kept her mouth open, moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue, as Harry tossed the fragments aside and stared down at her, taking the sight of her in, as far as he could. She blushed, suddenly embarrassed. Her breasts weren't particularly large, and although the bra did give her lift, she knew for a fact Ginny's breasts were bigger.  _Who knows how far they've gone… I've certainly never done this before._

Sensing her trepidations, Harry bent down and kissed her, demolishing any doubts she may have had, before dragging his tongue along the column of her throat. Her eyes fluttered a moment. She'd never been kissed like that before. In actuality, she'd only been kissed once. Years had gone by since then. It was safe to say she was a little out of practice but Harry didn't seem to mind. It was...surprisingly easy to do these things with him, to be intimate with him.

Before the thought left her brain, he unclasped her bra and tossed that aside, too. This time around, he dove in without hesitation, using both hands to caress her breasts, whilst devoting his sweet, sensual kisses to her dusky nipples, one at a time. It felt glorious to have him there, to feel him in all those intimate places.

She sang his praise, breathlessly.

It seemed he liked the sound of her so blissful, because his hand was now traveling down her body, to the waistband of her jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them, as though waiting for her to object, before dragging the denim fabric low enough that she was able to kick it off. She closed her eyes, moaning through pursed lips, as he slid his hand into her knickers and felt her out.

" _Harry..._ " the girl whimpered, tossing her head to the side, caught in a whirlwind of sensation. " _Oh!_ " The orgasm came down on her rather quickly. She writhed beneath him, moaning his name and other sweet nothings. It was relentless, in the best way imaginable.

When the last wave crashed, she opened her eyes to find that his eyes were fixed on her. He looked as breathless as she felt, as though her pleasure gave him pleasure. Before he so much as asked the question, she uttered her response.  _Yes. A thousand times, yes._ Harry bent down, cupping her cheek, and bringing their lips together, whilst removing the last few layers between them. She heard the tear of her knickers and fought the urge to giggle, instead focusing on his lips and the way she melted into them, so naturally.

She soon felt him  _there_.

It worried her a little,  _as there was no possible way he could fit,_ and do so without dividing her in two, but she couldn't turn back. She  _didn't want to_  turn back. She wanted to know, to have him before the world came crashing down on them. Merlin knew if it would ever happen again. The thought of  _never_ made her chest ache. How is it possible, that so much about them changed so quickly? She hadn't the faintest clue. In that moment, her thoughts were a little preoccupied.

Harry combed the hair from her face, comfortingly, there for her the way she had been there for him, earlier in the day. It was a wonderful thing, being able to share this moment with him. She translated the sentiment into a kiss, ending with a sharp, unexpected gasp. He pushed forward, shaking a little in an attempt to control his urges. It was clear that he was being careful, slowing as to not to hurt her or cause her any more pain than was natural.

"Are you-Are you OK?"

She really wasn't sure at that point, but a nod seemed appropriate. "K-Keep going.  _Please_."

He painstakingly obliged.

With his weight suspended above her, and the wisps of his fringe tickling her forehead, he slowly filled her in. Over and over again. He was trembling by the fifth time, struggling to catch his breath at the same time she did. It hurt, surprisingly so, but it was soon overlapped with pleasure. She cried out in desperate need, and he took this as his cue. The build was slow, but hard. It devoured her, and before she could make sense of it, she was coming again.

A sound of approval jutted through Harry's lips, as she tightened around him, clinging onto him. It left her delirious, and the bliss was far from over. He continued making love to her, watching her fall apart time after time after time, until he could hold back no longer.

She twisted beneath him, as the final orgasm seized control of her mind and body, vaguely aware that he came almost instantly after she did. The bliss was unbelievable, as was the exhaustion that followed. Harry collapsed on top of her chest, breathing heavily, before rolling to the side. It definitely wasn't his first, but the look on his face and the way he regarded her spoke different volumes. Mere seconds before they passed out, he covered them in the blanket and she brought her head to his chest, steadily aware of the numbing reminder that it could never happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
